Dark's Haunted House of Fun
by DawnsEternalLight
Summary: With the help of his friends, Daisuke decides to enter his school's contest for 'Best Haunted House' to become the King of Scream. In order to make sure they win Dark adds a a bit of his own special 'flare' to make October 31st a night no one will forget. With Riku, Risa, Takashi, and Satoshi added to the mix, nothing could go wrong...could it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm here with what I'm hoping will be a really fun fic for you all. I was inspired to write a story about Dark and a haunted house by a review from my fic Convince me to Try. I was asked if I had a fic telling the story of why Emiko has banned Dark from using any of the artwork he's stolen. I didn't but, I knew I could write the story. So here it is, I don't reference Convince me to Try so this can be read as a standalone fic for those who don't want to head over to CMTT and read it. I'm only planning to write 2-3 chapters of this and have the whole thing up before the end of the month.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

* * *

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to be late!" Daisuke shouted as he threw on his school uniform.

His mother stood in his doorway carrying a basket of folded clothes, "You were so tired after last night's heist that I wanted to let you sleep for a little while. I'm sure you'll make it if you hurry. Just think of this as more of your training," She winked at him before continuing down the hall.

Daisuke groaned. Another morning needlessly rushed because of a late night heist was the last thing he wanted. He was tired of being late because of Dark.

" **As opposed to being late because of yourself?"** Dark said.

"That's not the same, Dark," Daisuke said aloud as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, failing to tame it before snatching his school bag and tripping out his bedroom door, "Oww," he mumbled getting back to his feet.

" **I could get you to school on time, if you'd let me,"** Dark suggested.

" **No way. If I do that you'll flirt with all the girls again and Miss Harada will be suspicious,"** Daisuke told him taking the steps downstairs two at a time.

"Oh Daisuke, it's good to see your up, you'll be late to school if you don't hurry," his grandpa said looking up from his newspaper.

"Hi, Grandpa," Daisuke said as he ran into the kitchen to grab a slice of bread, "Bye, Grandpa," he said as he ran back out of the room and out the front door.

He ran the whole way to school and still ended up being a few minutes late.

In between classes the Harada twins approached him, "Hey Niwa. I'm glad you made it today, even if you were a little late," Riku said with a smile.

"You know Niwa if you're always late to class that's all anyone will know you as," Risa said as she shook her finger in his direction.

"You don't think that's really what everyone will know me as? The late guy?" Daisuke gulped.

"Not if you start coming on time," Riku told him.

"Though with your track record that might not even help. Maybe you're doomed to be labeled as late," Risa said with a shrug, "Although, you could be redeemed if you did something huge that everyone knew about."

"What am I supposed to do?" Daisuke asked.

Takeshi strolled over, "Hey ladies, hey Daisuke. Do you know what day it is?" he asked before continuing on without waiting for their answer, "It's October 1st, the day I finally get my big scoop."

"What scoop?" Risa asked.

"Just the one that will land me the big time," He said and then leaned closer to them and whispered, "There's going to be a contest here among the students for the best Halloween presentation and I'm going to be the one who covers the winning student before they even know they're the winner."

"And just how do you think you're going to do that? You're not psychic you know," Riku told him, hands on her hips.

Takeshi reached out and hooked Daisuke's neck with his arm, dragging him closer, "Because I'm going to help Niwa be the winner," he grinned.

"What?" Daisuke blanched, pulling back from his friend, "No. No way am I hosting some kind of haunted house."

Risa clapped her hands together, "That's it, Niwa! This is how we can make sure you're not known as the late guy. You can win the contest and then everyone will know you as the King of Scream," she grinned.

"I don't know about King of Scream, but it will help my reputation…I guess," Daisuke sighed.

"Great," Riku said, "Then we'll meet up after school to start planning."

"Wait, what? Halloween isn't until the end of the month, why are we meeting today?" Daisuke asked.

"Because, it will take all month to create the best haunted house in the city," Risa told him.

Daisuke thought about it for a moment before deciding, "Alright, but let's ask Hiwatari to help too."

"Hiwatari? Why?" Takeshi asked.

"He doesn't seem like the type to want to host a haunted house does he?" Riku said.

Before Daisuke could state his case Risa stepped in, "I think it may be fun to have Hiwatari help, he's so smart he can fix anything that goes wrong," she cast her gaze around the room spotting the bluenett, "Hiwatari, could you come over here for a second?" she called.

Satoshi did a double take, looking at Risa, then around the room, before looking back at her, "Yes you, come on," Risa said crossing her arms.

Satoshi set a bookmark in his book and moved towards them, "Yes?" he asked.

"We'd like your help making Daisuke the most notorious student in the school," Takeshi said waving a hand in the air as if the word notorious was written out in floating letters.

Satoshi turned to Daisuke, "Notorious?" he asked.

"Not like that!" Daisuke waved his hands in panic, "They want to help me host a haunted house. And we thought you might like to help."

Satoshi didn't say anything for a while, thinking about the proposal. Daisuke was sure he was going to refuse and just as Satoshi opened his mouth to answer Daisuke jumped in.

"It's fine if you don't want to help. I know you're busy with other things, and this probably seems silly to you. So we won't take it the wrong way if you say no."

"Niwa, I was going to say yes," Satoshi smiled, "I was just surprised you invited me. I know I don't really seem like the haunted house type."

"So you'll do it then? Help us set up the greatest haunted house known to this school?" Takeshi asked.

Satoshi nodded, "I'd like to."

"This is going to be amazing!" Takeshi pumped his fist in the air with his shout.

"This is still a classroom Saehara, please try to remember that," their teacher said looking up from her desk.

"Right," Takeshi cringed then turned back to his friends, "Seriously, this is going to be awesome."

They got started after school let out, all of them flooding to the Harada twin's house since theirs was the largest and could fit the group easily.

"The house has to have a theme," Takeshi said once they were all gathered together.

"Can't it just be spooky?" Daisuke asked.

Takeshi shook his head, "No way, everyone is just going to do spooky. Your house has got to stand out, and a theme will be the perfect way to make that happen."

"What kind of theme should we pick?" Riku asked, "Maybe a haunted carnival?"

"Or a Zombie apocalypse?" Risa suggested.

"All good suggestions, but I think we need to get a little closer to home. Something the people can really relate to, something that will pull them in."

" **Daisuke! This is perfect, this is my chance to shine. Tell them I'll be hosting the haunted house,"** Dark said his voice sudden and excited in Daisuke's head.

" **You? Why would anyone want to come to a haunted house hosted by you?"** Daisuke asked.

" **Because, it will be their chance to finally see the great phantom thief. And what says Halloween better than a phantom?"**

"What do you think Niwa?" Riku turned to him.

"I..Well…Why don't we base it off of Dark?" Daisuke said and immediately wished he could take the words back, it was a terrible idea, one that was sure to spell disaster.

"That's a great idea!" Takeshi jumped to his feet, "We can have haunted artwork, and a hunt for the phantom thief!"

"Do you think that Dark will show up if our haunted house is popular enough?" Risa asked with a sigh.

"His ego won't allow him to miss something like that," Satoshi said grinning at Daisuke.

" **Tell creepy boy that I'd come just to see the look of defeat on his face when he can't catch me again."**

" **You don't think Hiwatari will try to capture you at the haunted house do you?"** Daisuke asked panic starting to rise in him.

" **Probably not, he wouldn't want to ruin the event. Even creepy boy has his standards,"** Dark replied.

" **Stop calling him that, Dark. Hiwatari is not creepy."**

"It's decided then. We are officially hosting Dark's Haunted House of Fun!" Takeshi announced.

They fell into a routine, meeting a few times a week to discuss their plans and collect supplies.

They decided that the haunted house should be held at an old church that Satoshi knew about. The church had only been abandoned for a few years and was still in good condition. He'd had some of the police and firefighters check it out and make sure it was up to code before they could use it.

After it was approved they got to work, spending almost every free moment they had decorating. Risa made up hundreds of flyers that they distributed around the school, and neighborhoods building up excitement for the event. It was quickly becoming the most talked about site to see on Halloween night.

A week before Halloween Daisuke sent everyone away, telling them that he wanted to finish the last bits of the haunted house on his own, so even they would be surprised. He snuck down to his basement where they kept all the Hikari artwork and looked around.

" **Now to find the perfect thing to add a little magic to our haunted house,"** Dark said.

Daisuke could feel the thief's excitement buzzing through him and gulped, **"Maybe we should have had Hiwatari stay behind and make sure this was safe."**

" **What does he know, I'm the magical being here."**

"But he knows all about this stuff, we only steal it, Dark."

"I know all about this stuff too you know. Anyway, let me take over for a bit. I'll have it all set up and ready soon enough."

Daisuke sighed, knowing it was a bad idea, but pulled out his picture of Riku anyway and switched with Dark.

"It's been too long." Dark said with a stretch, "Now then, let's get down to business."

Dark made his way through the trophy room examining the different Hikari artworks he'd stolen, searching for the perfect one to help make the haunted house extra special.

There was no way he was letting Daisuke become known as anything other than the best. Anything other than that reflected bad on Dark. Finding the perfect magical help made sure that nothing was left to chance.

On his way he collected a few pieces he was sure would add to the atmosphere of the haunted house. At last he found the perfect piece of art, it was a decorated cape and hat set that Daisuke had once referred to as 'something from a Goosebumps book' because it made user's disappear for a short period of time. It would be a perfect addition to the 'Phantom Thief' themed part of the haunted house. Dark was sure everyone who came would have a great time playing phantom.

He slipped the cape off the mannequin and pulled it on before tossing the hat onto his head there was a wisp of magic and he disappeared, he held his hand up for inspection and couldn't see it. He felt safe enough to sneak out of the basement and past Emiko.

It wasn't that Dark didn't think Emiko would mind his 'borrowing' the artwork, he just didn't want to risk her saying it was too dangerous. He knew there were some dangers tied associated with taking the artwork out for Daisuke's friends to use, but he'd know if anything went wrong and would be able to fix anything before the situation grew too bad.

He was sure nothing could go wrong.

* * *

That's a wrap for chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 will be along shortly. As always read and review!

~Dawn


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Like I promised here is chapter two, filled with haunted house goodies, magic, and a few fun surprises. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

When Halloween finally arrived the butterflies in Daisuke's stomach were as bad, if not worse, than he got before a heist. Stealing things was so second nature to him and Dark that he found it easy, showing off in front of his friends was a completely different matter and he wasn't sure he wanted to go through with it.

"Hey Niwa. Are you as pumped for tonight as I am?" Takashi came up to him as the last bell of the day rang.

"Y-yeah. You could say that," Daisuke gave his friend what he hoped was a winning smile.

Takashi grinned back, "It's going to be so awesome. Did I tell you what I was dressing up as?"

"Only a hundred times," Riku said walking over. Risa was with her, a tiny witch's hat perched atop her head.

"You guys are going to love it when you see it. It's so realistic, nobody will have a clue who I am."

"Right. Anyway, what time do you want us to come over to the church, Niwa?" Riku asked turning to the redhead.

"An hour before we're supposed to open should be fine. That way we can make last minute checks, and I can show you the cool tech I've installed as a surprise." Daisuke smiled. The butterflies took an extra leap in his stomach at the thought of Dark's 'special effects'. He was sure everything was going to go horribly wrong, and he'd be labeled as something far worse than the guy who was always late.

"Great, we'll be there." Risa said, "For now Riku and I have to get ready," She winked at them all before looping her arm through her sister's and heading out of the room.

"I've got to go to, see you tonight, Niwa!" Takashi said following the girls out.

Daisuke finished packing his bag before searching out Satoshi, the bluenett was tucking a book back into his bag when Daisuke spotted him, "Hiwatari," He said heading over.

Satoshi looked up at Daisuke, "Yes, Niwa?"

"I just wanted to remind you to get to the haunted house around 6. You're going to come in costume too right?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi nodded his head, "It wouldn't do to run a haunted house if I wasn't in costume."

Daisuke flushed, "Yeah, right. I knew that. Anyway. I'll see you tonight," he said before waving and heading out.

Daisuke was first to get to the old church that evening, opening it up with the key he'd been loaned. It was creepy inside even without all the decorations they'd put up. The high ceilings and whooshing drafts of wind that broke through them were enough to make anyone shiver. Not to speak of the tarnished and chipped statues that lined the walls, or the broken stained glass that hung haphazardly from every window.

The emptiness was what creeped Daisuke out the most. Churches were supposed to be filled with people, not empty and alone. He gave a shudder before flipping the switch that turned everything on. They'd attached all of the lights and sound equipment to a master switchboard in a closed off part of the building so they could easily control the lights and have quick access to any problems that might arise.

Satoshi had set most of it up, being well acquainted with complicated electrical systems as the chief of Dark countermeasures. Daisuke couldn't believe those skills would one day be used to help him, instead of hindering him.

With a hum everything turned on, changing the church from simply creepy to downright terrifying. Even in the closed off room Daisuke could already hear the ominous music wafting from the speakers and the creeks off non-existent doors and feet echoed alarmingly close.

Hurrying he closed the door behind him and made his way to the front of the building to wait for his friends. The first to show up was Satoshi, his hair slicked back to show off his face clearly and Daisuke could see that he wore contacts that turned his eyes a red that would rival Daisuke's own.

He was dressed head to toe in black, with a red-lined black cloak to finish off the costume, "Hey Niwa." When he spoke Daisuke noticed the fangs in his mouth.

"Hey Hiwatari. Nice vampire costume." Daisuke smiled.

"And you decided on a werewolf," Satoshi said looking over Daisuke's hariy costume. He was dressed in tattered shorts, and a half torn shirt. His mother had decked him out in hairy socks, arm warmers, and a wig that kept falling into his eyes. She'd glued extra hair to his face and he had paw gloves he could put on after the event started to finish off his costume.

"Aren't werewolf's and Vampires supposed to be enemies?" Satoshi asked with a ghost of a smile.

"I-I guess so. But that doesn't- I mean…" Daisuke wasn't sure what to say.

Satoshi laughed, "Niwa, you worry too much."

Daisuke ran a hand through his hair, "I know." He said.

Riku and Risa walked in dressed as witches. Risa had gone the traditional rout with a black, lace covered, tool filled dress and shiny pointed witches hat. She carried a straw thatched broom and had on pointed boots, with mismatched striped knee socks.

Risa had dressed in Harry Potter style witches robes and hat. She wore a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck and carried a wand in her hand.

"Hey guys, is this all of us?" she asked.

Daisuke shook his head, "We're still waiting on Saehara to get here."

Risa crossed her arms, the broom tucked in the crook of her arm, "He had better get here quick or he'll be late."

Just then Takashi ran in, a beige coat flapping behind him, "Made it., He panted.

"Saehara? What are you wearing?" Risa asked looking him over.

"My costume, obviously," He beamed, "Isn't it great? I had to sneak it out of my dad's room while he was in the shower." He turned in a circle for them to get a better view of his outfit. He was dressed in his father's police uniform, old cloak and all.

"You do realize that's stealing right?" Satoshi pointed out.

"Not if it's from my own dad, plus I'm going to return it when we're done here tonight," Takashi said.

"Ok then," Daisuke said unconvinced, "Let's do a walkthrough and then everyone needs to take up their positions so we can be ready when the guests arrive."

They took a quick tour, making sure everything was working and in place before they dispersed each going to his or her station.

Daisuke was at the entrance, taking tickets and welcoming each guest who arrived. Riku, Risa, and Takashi all had places inside the haunted house where they worked to scare and direct people on to the next area. Riku handled the traditional scary area, Risa covered the 'Dark' themed area, and Takashi moderated the 'Catch that thief' portion of the experience. Satoshi went between moderating the equipment and video feed and helping Takashi, playing the role of the phantom thief the guest we're supposedly searching for.

His vampire costume doubled as a thief's with the addition of a mask and his job was to make an appearance every few tours to ensure the experience was varied for everyone who came through.

The first hour and a half after they opened was a frenzy of people. Everyone, it seemed, had heard of Daisuke's haunted house and wanted to come and see it. Most came with the hopes of spotting Phantom Thief Dark, while others just wanted a good scare. Some got both.

At one point during the opening tours Daisuke left Wiz to run the ticket stands while he made a quick switch with Dark. The thief then, using the hat and cloak he'd taken from the Niwa storehouse, snuck in and spooked every guest he could find. The excitement built by his appearance caused the haunted house's crowds to double over the next hour, causing a steady stream of people to be seen both leaving and entering the old church.

Dark's magical additions were almost as big of a hit as he had been. Some turned people invisible, while others afforded temporary flight to their users, while other's still showed one their worst nightmare.

Everything went smoothly until around ten o'clock when Dark decided to make his second appearance. Daisuke changed out of his werewolf costume and into on of Dark's uniforms before switching with the thief.

He snuck up behind Satoshi, who was currently awing the crowd with his apparent thievery, and yelled "BOO!" at the top of his lungs.

The bluenett jumped and spun to face Dark, "Imposter!" he cried, using the lines he and Daisuke had gone over earlier in the week when they'd planned the 'phantom thief meet-up' portion of the night.

"Who?" Dark looked around and then back at Satohsi, "I see no imposter, unless you count yourself." Dark pointed at Satoshi with a grin, "And might I add, your costume? It's so last heist."

The crowd let out a burst of laughter as they watched Dark dance around Satoshi, looking over his costume.

Satoshi taking his cue threw the mask off his face and held out a badge, "If I'd known what you were planning to wear, I would have tried to match you. Unfortunately the only thing I have that matches, are these shiny bracelets." As he said the lines Satoshi died a little inside, never again was he going to let Daisuke convince him to act in some stupid Halloween play.

"Those aren't really my kind of accessory, but I'm sure they'd look stunning on you." Dark said before jumping out of Satoshi's approach, to face the crowd, "Hello." He winked at them before ducking back around Satoshi in a kind of odd chase/dance.

The crowd cheered each time Dark seemed to slip away, and gasped at each near miss by Satoshi. The two carried on for a while until Satoshi stopped suddenly, by a wall. He watched Dark stumble to a stop and look at him quizzically before pulling a hidden leaver. A large wooden cage fell over Dark who mocked surprise at Satoshi and the audience.

"I've finally got you." Satoshi smiled.

"Don't be too sure of yourself." Dark said before materializing a feather in his hand, he flung it at the leaver and missed, the feather flying off deeper into the maze of rooms.

"Opps," Dark said.

" **Careful Dark! You're supposed to hit the leaver, not anything else,"** Daisuke chided.

" **It's not as easy as you might think to do that, Daisuke. All the fog in this room is a real hamper to my vision. Why couldn't you have turned the machines off before our little play?"**

" **Because, then they would have seen all the fake equipment, Dark. Just deal with it ok?"** Daisuke said.

Dark created a second feather and threw it one more time, this time hitting his mark. The cage flew back up to where it had come from and the crowd cheered.

"Now to collect what I've come for," Dark said sprinting over to Satoshi, who stood in fake surprise at Dark having escaped his trap. Before Dark reached Satoshi however the dim lights in the room flashed, once, then twice, and finally shut off completely.

"Hey! What's going on?" someone shouted.

"Is this part of the show?" another voice rang out.

"Mommy I'm scared!" a small voice said.

"Dark, what's going on?" Satoshi hissed at the thief.

"I don't know. This wasn't part of the plan," He replied," You'd better go check the equipment room to see if we blew a breaker, in the meantime I'll switch back with Daisuke and he can calm the crowd."

Dark's night vision was better than any regular human could have and he noticed Satoshi's nod of agreement. "Box on your right!" he called to the teen as Satoshi ran into a stray crate with a muffled curse.

Chuckling to himself, Dark switched back with Daisuke who quickly tried to calm the panicked crowd, "Everything is fine!" he yelled over the crowed, "Just a power issue, we'll have it resolved in no time!"

Daisuke's words, paired with Takashi's bringing a flashlight into the room seemed to calm the crowd a bit. Takashi handed the flashlight off to Daisuke before switching on a second one.

"Any idea what's going on?" he whispered to Daisuke.

The redhead shook his head, "Not sure, but Hiwatari's gone to check the breakers."

Just then an incredible purple light shot into the room, blindingly bright it started back through the curtains Dark's errant feather had flown through, and faster than anyone imagined filled the room, flooding out into the rest of the church.

When it at last faded, Daisuke was left blinking, bright spots filling his vision. He clicked his flashlight off and rubbed his eyes furiously trying to clear his sight. When at last he could see clearly once again he gasped, **"Dark! What's going on?"**

The lights had come back on revealing the room, which had moments before been filled with normal- costumed people- was now filled with strange creatures of every type. Goblins, witches, mummies, and everything in between milled around the floor, seemingly unaware of the startling change they'd just gone through.

Daisuke, panic rising in his chest examined himself, and released a sigh of relief only when he remembered that he'd changed out of his werewolf outfit earlier. Seeing as he was already a phantom thief little had changed about him during the blast.

Takashi stood next to him looking slightly confused, he'd grown taller, and was sporting a scruffy beard, "Niwa, what is going on?" he asked a slight tremor of panic in his voice.

" **Tell him that it's part of the show, special magic delivered by Dark himself,"** Dark told Daisuke.

" **He'll never believe that, Dark!"**

" **It's all we have, Daisuke. Or do you want a panic to break out?"**

" **Fine, but I don't like it, we shouldn't lie to him."**

He took Takashi's flashlight from him and said,"It's fine, it's just some special effects made by Dark. It should only last until midnight," Daisuke added the last bit as a promise both to Takashi and as a hope that everything would get worked out by then.

"What? No way! Niwa, you didn't tell me you were so tight with Dark! This is great!" Takashi beamed at him.

"Hehe- sorry, this is just for tonight, I don't really know him that well. Dark just liked the idea of the haunted house you see… anyway can you tell the others Saehara? Thanks!" Daisuke said before ducking out of the room and running down the hall.

He ran into the back room, flinging the door open, "Hiwatari? Please tell me you're not a vampire" He said taking a tentative step into the room.

Satoshi turned to him, "Niwa?" he gave Daisuke a once over before continuing, "It seems you're still normal as well. I took my fake fangs out earlier for the show, so nothing happened to me. How are the others?"

"Thank goodness," Daisuke released a held breath, "I told Saehara that it was a special event that would end at midnight. He seemed to believe me and was passing it on to the others," Daisuke said.

Satoshi nodded, "That's good. That means we should have about two hours to figure this out. Did Dark's magic cause this?" he asked.

Daisuke pressed his lips together, "I think his magic reacted with some of the other artworks he brought in."

"Other artwork?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Dark wanted to make things extra special, so he brought in a few artwork's he's stolen over the years..."

Satoshi pulled off his glasses and pinched his nose, "Niwa, please tell me you are joking."

When Daisuke shook his head Satoshi sighed and slipped his glasses back on, "Then do you at least know the names of the artworks Dark brought in?"

"Yeah, he brought the Midas Mirror, Kaito-Cape, and Zimmerman's Shoes." Daisuke listed them off on his fingers as he said each name.

Satoshi nodded, "We'll have to seal each one. Hopefully that will stop whatever magic caused everyone to change. You should switch with Dark, he can find and seal the artwork faster than you can."

"What about you?" Daisuke asked.

"I will do what I can. With our luck tonight the different artworks are probably running around causing chaos and Dark will need all the help he can get keeping them still long enough to seal."

As he said the words there was a bright flash on one of the monitors and the two boys turned to see what looked like a mirror on legs chasing two teenagers.

Satoshi grimaced, "See what I mean?"

"Right," Daisuke nodded, "Then I'd better switch with Dark."

Daisuke pulled out his picture of Risa and willed the change to come, but it never did, **"Dark? What's wrong?"** Daisuke asked worry bubbling up in his chest, he had a feeling the thief was about to give him bad news.

" **I don't know. For some reason I'm blocked. It's like there's a seal keeping me from switching places with you. See if creepy boy can get anything from Krad. That is, if my psychotic other half will give him the time of day and not just try to take over,"** Dark replied.

"Dark says he can't transform, there seems to be some magic interfering," Daisuke said turning his attention back to Satoshi, "He wants to know if you and Krad are having the same problem."

"I'm not sure, I thought it was odd that he hadn't tried anything, especially after the explosion of magic," Satoshi said, "Let me see."

" **Krad?"** he searched his shared mind for his other half.

" **What?"** Krad's voice seemed to be groggy and irritated at once and Satoshi was starting to regret his little experiment.

" **There was an accident earlier that seems to have sealed Dark,"** Satoshi started but was cut off.

" **Then now is the perfect time to finish off the Niwa boy. Let me out and I will take care of it."**

Krad surged to the front of Satoshi's mind, but before he could even begin to push for freedom he was repelled by a barrier.

" **Satoshi-sama what is this? What magic have you used to keep me here?"** he demanded.

" **As I was trying to say earlier,"** Satoshi replied, a slight tone of smugness in his voice, **"There seems to be a magic force keeping us from changing, I simply wanted to see if it was true for you as well as Dark. Now that I know it is, Niwa and I will handle things."**

"We're in luck. Krad is trapped as well," He told Daisuke, "It seems we are going to have to fix this mess on our own."

* * *

That's it for chapter two guys! If all goes according to plan the next chapter will be the last! And I should (make that will) have it up before Halloween so you can have your fill of crazy, haunted house, fun Dark style before then. Let me know what you thought of the chapter and let me know if you have any suggestions for hijinks that poor Daisuke and Satoshi can get into trying to fix the messed up haunted house!

Until next time

~Dawns Out!


	3. Chapter 3

And here I present you with chapter three- the last chapter…or is it? You'll have to read to find out (and don't spoil it by checking to see if the story is complete or not.) YOU! Yes you, no don't look over there! You saw didn't you? Dang it, and I thought I was hiding it so well…

Anyway…for _those_ who didn't look on with the story!

* * *

"On-On our own?" Daisuke stammered, "But, Hiwatari, it's hard enough to seal one loose artwork, let alone three. Plus we have no idea how any of the guest are going to react, and-" he paused, seeming to pull himself together, "Alright. We'll do it. There should be one in each area of the house. So, three areas and three artworks. That should be no problem. Where do you want to start?"

Satoshi consulted the monitors for a moment, chaos had broken out on all three areas. On the fourth screen Wiz could be seen blocking the entrance with a No Admittance sign.

"He must have guessed something was wrong, and didn't want to let anyone in until we get it sorted out," Daisuke motioned towards his familiar.

Satoshi nodded, "He's a very cleaver friend to have. We should probably start in the front area so he doesn't have to worry about anything breaking out while he's trying to keep guests from coming in."

"Ok, let's get going," He turned to leave but Satoshi stopped him.

"Wait, Niwa. Do you have any idea which artwork is in that room, and how to stop it?"

"Umm. Well, it's Zimmerman's Shoes. I thought we'd just catch them and have one of us hold them while the other seals them," He said.

"That will work well enough if no one has put them on," Satoshi said, "But if they have we'll have to try a whole different approach."

"We can figure that out when we get there, but I don't think we should waste any more time standing here. We've got to get these things taken care of," Daisuke said.

"Lead the way," Satoshi said.

Daisuke bolted out of the room and down the hall that connected each area, it didn't seem occupied other than the two teens and Daisuke hoped it stayed that way. He didn't want to mess with anything more than he had to.

When they arrived at the first part of the haunted house the room was blanketed in darkness. Daisuke switched back on his flashlight and swung it around the large entry. Tombstones and spider webs decorated the area around them, leading like a path to an enclosed maze separated with black tarps that were connected from the ceiling and floor.

A long string hung off to the side of the entrance to the maze and Daisuke pulled it, clicking on the room's minimal lighting. Backlights hummed to life casting everything in an eerie glow. Daisuke turned to Satoshi and almost laughed out loud. The teen's blue hair had taken on a glow of its own, shining not unlike a bulb on his head.

"What?" Satoshi asked, noticing the look of suppressed mirth on Daisuke's face.

"Your hair," Daisuke wheezed, "It's glowing."

Satoshi's perplexed look turned to understanding as the lighting registered in his mind, "Would mussing it out of its slicked back style help any?" he asked more to himself than Daisuke, because without waiting for anyone to answer he ran his hands through his hair, pulling it out of its previous style and returning it to it's typical slightly messy state.

"That did help," Daisuke said.

" **Yeah, now he looks more like an undersea creature than a light bulb,"** Dark said with a snicker.

" **That's not nice, Dark. Hiwatari can't help that the black lights are designed to give a glow to colors similar to his hair."**

"Let's keep moving then," Satoshi said and pushed past Daisuke into the maze, "The shoes were somewhere in here right?"

Daisuke followed him in, catching up to him before falling in step next to him. He kept his flashlight on, shining it's light ahead to help them see better in the gloom. They reached a split in the maze where they could go either left or right to continue.

From there right a sudden bang sounded like the crash of a heavy door falling. A spattering of bats flew, frenzied from the sounds location, flapping in a panic around Daisuke and Satoshi.

"These weren't real when I set them up!" Daisuke cried as he swatted at the bats.

"Hit the floor!" Satoshi said ducking out of the way of a bat that had dove his way.

"What?" Daisuke asked turning his head to see Satoshi, in doing so he accidentally bumped into a bat which squealed and flew off. He couldn't find his friend until he glanced down to see him crouched on one knee.

"Give them room to find a way out, we're in the way," he told Daisuke looking up at him.

Daisuke threw himself to the ground next to Satoshi and waited. After a few anxious moments the bats flew off towards the entrance to the maze.

"Aren't bats blind?" Daisuke asked standing to his feet.

"That's actually a common misconception. Some bats have been known to have eyesight better even than humans," Satoshi said standing and dusting off his pants, "Bats are incredible creatures if you stop to learn about them. Even bats brought to life by magic."

"Do you think the magic brought everything in the haunted house to life?" Daisuke asked with a gulp. There were some decorations he would prefer never to see in real life.

"Probably. We are going to have to be extra careful about where we go tonight. We don't want to run into any zombies," Satoshi said thoughtfully.

A scream tore through the room causing both Daisuke and Satoshi's heads to whip in the direction of the sound.

"Riku!" Daisuke shouted looking back and forth between the different areas of the maze, "How do we get over there!" he darted back and forth between each side.

"We go through," Satoshi said pulling at one of the maze's 'walls' the black tarp made a valiant effort to stay hooked into the ceiling but when Daisuke joined Satoshi it came loose with a snap. The two continued on straight in the direction of the scream, tearing down any tarps that got in their way.

Quickly they broke into a second open area, lit with a series of black lights. A crowd of people-turned-monsters huddled in the far corner, all staring, and pointing up. Above them a zombie zoomed through the open air carrying a struggling figure.

"Riku!" Daisuke shouted up to her, panic lacing his voice. He ran forward into the room, only to find himself pulled back by Satoshi.

"Niwa, you can't go running in there like that!" Satoshi said, "We need a plan."

"That thing has Riku, there is no time for a plan!" Daisuke pulled out of Satoshi's grip and bolted forward before the bluenett could get another grip on him.

"Niwa?!" Riku called down, "Niwa! Help!" she continued to beat her hands against the decaying arm of the zombie that held her, but its grip held tight.

"Hold on." Daisuke said his eyes darting around the room in search of something he could use to get them out of the air. They landed on a ladder, made visible by a tear in the tarp. Running over to it, Daisuke grabbed it and pulled it closer to where the zombie was circling. At first he thought to swat at the zombie with it, but he didn't want to hit Riku so he settled for leaning it against a close wall and began to climb it.

"Niwa!" Satoshi shouted up at him, making Daisuke look down. While he'd been after the ladder Satoshi had managed to corral the confused people out of the room and was now standing just under the zombie's flight area holding what looked like a nerf gun.

"I'm going to shoot at it. While its distracted grab Riku and get her down to safety!"

"Right!" Daisuke nodded. His eyes locked on Riku and, then just as it zoomed closer to him a foam nerf pellet hit it square in the crevice it had for one eye. The zombie roared, dropping Riku to clutch at its previously empty eye socket.

Daisuke dove off the ladder, grabbing Riku as he did so. As he fell his training as a thief kicked in. He shifted Riku to one arm, gripping her tightly.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he reached out to grab hold of one of the hanging tarps.

The tarp snapped, falling along with them but Daisuke had done enough to slow their descent so that when they landed on the ground he stumbled for two steps before righting himself and setting Riku down, who promptly threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"It's coming back!" Satoshi's shout cut their reunion short as both Riku and Daisuke jumped apart to face the flying zombie. Now that his panic had subsided Daisuke noticed that the zombie had on a pair of winged sandals not unlike those of the mythical Hermes. The sandals seemed to be the only thing about the zombie that wasn't falling apart, as it shot overhead Daisuke and Riku were showered with bits of tattered clothing and hair.

"Ugh! Gross," Riku swiped some off her sleeves, "I've had enough of this creep!" she pulled her wand out and pointed it at the zombie, "Let's get it!"

"Riku? What are you doing?" Daisuke asked.

"It seems that she was also affected by the surge of magic. I think she might actually be able to use magic," Satoshi said.

"What?" Riku turned surprised to him, "I was just pointing at him for effect!" she said.

"Regardless, you might want to try a spell," Satoshi said.

Riku shook her head, "There's no way that's true. No one can really do magic."

"On most days that would make sense, but because of an accident caused by Dark things are a little different. It's also the reason that Zombie is running loose."

"This is all Dark's fault? I should have known he was behind this. Can't he leave us alone for one night?" Riku seethed, "If I see him tonight I'll show him a fun house!"

"Save revenge for later Riku. Right now we have bigger problems to deal with," Daisuke pointed out.

The zombie was coming in for another dive roaring. It grabbed at Riku again but missed as Daisuke shoved her out of the way, getting snatched himself.

" **Daisuke! What'd you go and do that for? We can't fly remember!"** Dark cried.

" **It was going after Riku, Dark. I had to do something."**

"Niwa!" Riku cried.

"Miss Harada, you need to try to use magic on it before it gets too high." Satoshi said.

"I'll try," Riku said, and pointed her wand a second time at the zombie, this time aiming away from Daisuke, "Expelliarmus!" she shouted.

A bolt of light shot from her wand hitting the zombie, causing Daisuke to fall from the Zombie's arms. He did a summersault in midair, landing safely on the ground.

"I-I can't believe that worked," Riku said looking down at her wand in awe, "I really used magic, wow."

"You can feel awestruck after we take care of the zombie, Riku. Right now we've got to get those shoes off it," Daisuke said, "Or it will just keep grabbing at us, probably after our brains."

"Leave it to me," Riku grinned.

"What do you mea-" Daisuke started but stopped as Riku pointed her wand once more.

"Accio!" she yelled and the shoes flew towards her, snapping the zombies feet off in the process. The creature flopped to the ground groaning. Without its feet it could do little more than flail it's arms and shout.

"Eww! Eww! Eww!" Riku yelled dropping the feet.

Daisuke jumped over them before they had a chance to fly away on their own and yanked the sandals off each foot, tossing the greenish decayed feet to the side, "Got ya!"

He turned to look at Riku and grinned, "That was amazing! You're really good at this!"

She smirked, "I should be, I've read Harry Potter more times than anything," Then she sighed, "I've always wondered what it would be like to sling spells like Harry and the gang."

"You were amazing," Satoshi smiled at her, "But, we can take care of it from here. Why don't you get the people outside somewhere safe?" Satoshi turned to her.

"No, wait. I can help you guys figure the rest of this stuff out," Riku said, "I'm sure my magic could come in handy in more situations than just this."

"It might, but for now we really need someone to convince the confused people out there that need someone to let them know this is only temporary," Satoshi said.

Riku pouted but relented, "Fine, but you owe me one, Hiwatari." She turned and headed out of the room, "Take care of this mess quickly, ok Niwa?" she gave them one last smile before pushing her way through a loose tarp.

They could hear her confidant voice muffled back at them as she spoke to the crowd in reassuring tones.

"Thanks Hiwatari," Daisuke said standing. The shoes beat their wings at a furious pace in his hands, struggling to break free, "I didn't want her in any more danger than she already is."

"That's what I thought. Besides, I did mean it about needing her to help the others. We don't want them getting in the way or hurt."

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded, "Now, would you mind?" he motioned down to the still struggling pair of shoes.

"Hold them as still as possible," Satoshi said, then formed a white feather between the thumb and forefinger of his right hand. He held it out towards the shoes and began to chant a spell. The feather glowed white and shot out of his fingers, splitting into two orbs of light that entered the shoes. They glowed for a moment before stopping altogether.

"That's one down, two to go," Daisuke sighed, "What do we do with these?" he asked holding out the shoes for Satoshi's inspection.

"They shouldn't be any more trouble tonight, but we should keep them with us just in case," he answered looking around the room.

Cast to the side was an empty Halloween bag. Satoshi picked it up and opened it so that Daisuke could deposit the shoes inside it. He pulled the strings closed and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Where to next?" he asked.

"The next room is our phantom thief themed area where Risa and the Midas Mirror are," Daisuke answered.

"How does the Midas Mirror fit into the phantom thief area?" Satoshi asked.

"Everyone who goes in there gets to play 'phantom thief Dark'," Daisuke said, "So, we rigged it to show a police officer chasing whoever looks in it. At the time it seemed like a great idea."

"At least we don't have to worry about it having turned into a monster," Satoshi said with a sigh.

* * *

Ok, so you got me. I lied about the whole last chapter thing…(a surprise unless you cheated and checked the completion status). This isn't the last chapter. Unfortunately this story seems to be running away with me. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last…if I'm lucky…anyway I still plan to have it out before the 31st! Trust me on that at least.

Until next time,

~Dawn's Out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here! Yes it is! What you don't believe me? What are you doing reading this if you don't think there's a chapter four?

Ahem…forgive the crazy author notes. It's obvious I've been writing way too much lately, and not just writing but writing crack stuff... Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi wasted no time in leaving the maze and ducking into the hallway. On their way out they spotted Risa showing off her magic to the dazed crowd of changed people. They oohed and awed at her Patronus as it soared around the room. To Daisuke's delight it was a beautiful bird, what type he wasn't sure of.

The hallway was still empty when they reached it and they made great time heading into the next area. The room was open wide and filled with different scenes. Set up in one corner was a fake museum room, decorated with all sorts of plastic artefacts. Close by it was a platform, raised high above anything else, which had a fake roof set on top of it. Created on and around the roof seemed to be a wild obstacle course.

On the far side of the room stood a jail cell, for those who got caught, and a house set up next to it for those who got away. In the center of the room, and between the two major areas stood a mirror. The surface, however, was strangely blank, and seemed to refuse to reflect anything.

"Where is everyone?" Daisuke asked looking around the room. It was empty of people, or monsters.

"Over here!" a voice called from the jail.

"No wait! It's a trap!" another said as Daisuke and Satoshi rushed over to the jail.

Crammed inside was at least twenty people who looked exactly like Dark. All different heights and sizes each one was dressed in a black outfit and had spiky purple hair jutting from their heads. Dozens of amethyst eyes stared out at them, each one holding a look of terror.

"What happened to you all?" Daisuke asked.

"We were caught! The police man he-he-" one man stammered.

"He wasn't any kind of police officer I've ever seen, he was like something out of a nightmare!" A Dark with a woman's voice said.

"He said he'd round up any thieves and kill anyone who tried to escape," a teenage Dark answered.

"Where is he now?" Satoshi asked.

"He's patrolling the room! You'd better hide if you don't want him to get you too."

Daisuke and Satoshi turned to examine the room a second time and spotted a hunched shape by the house. The figure seemed to be peering under the house's kitchen table, as if searching for someone.

The door to the pantry opened slightly and they saw the tip of a witch's hat poke through for a second before it was yanked back in. The door stayed open for a few second more before closing slowly. As it did so the hinges creaked and the stooping figure shot to its full height.

The creature, that being the only thing to call it, was dressed in a tattered police uniform, two sizes two small, as if when the change had occurred it had been showing itself to a young child. Lopsided on its matted brown hair sat a blue police hat and when it turned slightly to find the source of the sound the two teens spotted a shiny badge on its chest.

Its long arms dragged behind it as it moved away from the table and towards the pantry. Before Daisuke or Satoshi could do anything, Risa shot out from the tiny room and bolted across the kitchen scene, ducking around the opposite side of the table.

"Risa!" Daisuke shouted and both Risa and the creature's attention snapped to the two teens.

"Intruders." The creature said, its voice a wheezing grunt.

"Niwa, Hiwatari!" Risa said and began running towards them.

"Halt, you are under arrest for trespassing!" the creature yelled pulling what looked like a gun out of its holster.

" **Since when has that ever worked?"** Dark muttered.

" **This is not the time for jokes, Dark!"** Daisuke shot back before yelling out, "Risa, duck!"

Satoshi had already taken off towards her, slamming her into the ground just as a shot rang out.

The two staggered back to their feet just as the creature approached them. It grabbed Risa in a fierce embrace, and snatched Satoshi's arm. Years of police training kicked in as Satoshi instinctively spun out of its grasp, taking a step back and out of its reach.

"Stand down officer!" Satoshi commanded.

The creature gave him a quizzical look before he continued, "I am Satoshi Hiwatari, commander of Dark Special Forces and I am ordering you to stand down. Do you understand?"

Indecision played over the creature's features, before it seemed to come to an agreement with itself. It released Risa who scrambled over to Satoshi. He put an arm around her, gently directing her back, "Behind me, unless you want to get caught again Miss Harada," his voice was hardly above a whisper but Risa seemed to understand and she moved out of the way.

"Great job, Hiwatari," Daisuke said starting to walk towards them.

"Don't Niwa." Satoshi threw an arm out towards him, but it was too late.

The creature noticed Daisuke and bellowed, "Thief!" It raised its overly long arms and a series of ropes shot out of them in Daisuke's direction. Only his fast reflexes saved him as he dove out of the way.

"We have to distract it." Satoshi said anxiously casting his gaze around for anything to use.

"Can't you just tell it to stand down again?" Risa asked.

Satoshi shook his head, "It won't work a second time, not when that thing thinks it's after a thief."

Daisuke cried out as he dodged a second volley of ropes. He ducked around the empty mirror and ran over to the obstacle course, jumping up on the false roof and dashing across it, the creature right on his heels.

A section of the roof caved in, casing Daisuke to skid to a stop. Above him hung a thin window pane. He jumped up grabbing at it and struggled to force the window open so he could escape into the museum room behind it. The window stuck and Daisuke cast a fervent glance behind him at the creature who was fast approaching.

"Hiwatari, will this work?" Risa had grabbed her witches broom and was holding it out to him.

"Was this on you when everything went crazy?" Satoshi asked taking it.

"You mean when that crazy purple light showed up and turned almost everyone into Dark? Yeah, I thought I was going crazy until you guys showed up. What happened?" She gulped.

"I'll explain everything later, for now I have to help Niwa," Satoshi said before turning back towards the roof display. He took a deep breath and began to run with the broom tucked between his legs, "I hope this works," He muttered before jumping.

The broom sputtered for a moment before lifting up, hovering slightly above the ground. Satoshi leaned forward and the broom shot ahead, taking him flying towards Daisuke and the creature. He flew around the roof once, then twice trying to get low enough to reach the two figures.

Daisuke was inching as far back as he could against the window as the creature reached out for him. Now close enough to touch it had little need of its ropes or gun, if only it could get high enough to grab the redhead.

"Niwa, grab my hand." Satoshi swooped low enough to reach out towards Daisuke. He held one hand on the broomstick to keep himself level and reached down with the other. Daisuke grasped at his hand, grabbing it once before slipping away.

"Try again," Satoshi said trying to get the broom to go lower, he managed to hover an inch or so lower and this time when Daisuke grabbed his hand his grip held firm.

"Hold on," Satoshi said before commanding the broom to fly higher. He pulled Daisuke and himself up just as the creature jumped high enough to grab at Daisuke. It missed and the two teens hovered for a moment as Satoshi helped Daisuke climb on behind him.

"Intruders!" the creature yelled, "Thieves! Come down so I can arrest you!"

"Not today," Daisuke grinned down at it, before turning his attention back to Satoshi, "Hiwatari, how are we going to stop it?"

"We have to get it to go back into the mirror," Satoshi said landing the broom over by Risa who'd stared in awe at the two flying.

"How do we do that?" Daisuke asked hopping off after him.

" **Steal the mirror of course,"** Dark said, **"I'd do it myself, but since I'm currently unavailable I'll let you do it."**

"What do you mean Dark?" Daisuke accidentally asked out loud.

"What's he saying?" Satoshi asked.

"Dark wants us to steal the mirror," Daisuke said, "But, I don't see how we can do that, Dark. There's not really anywhere for us to take it," he was talking half to Dark and half to the air around them.

"There is a place," Satoshi said after a moment, "The creature believes that this room is the total of its area of control. Why else would it have locked all the fake Dark's up in that flimsy jail? Why not take them to the real police station?"

"Because it thinks that that _is_ the real police station!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Exactly," Satoshi said, "So it stands to reason that if we take its mirror to the fake house it will assume we've stolen it and come back for it. Then we just have to set a trap for it so that it will run back into the mirror."

"Don't leave me out of this," Risa said, her hands on her hips, "That thing's been terrible. I want to help take it down."

Satoshi nodded before holding the broom out to her, "You can be the thief it chases to the mirror. All you have to do is fly over to it and lift up before you crash into it. If you've timed it right, the creature shouldn't have enough time to stop before it launches itself into the mirror."

Risa took it with a nod, "I can do that."

"Niwa, you and I will move the mirror. While we're doing so, Risa can you run interference?"

"You can count on me," Risa grinned hoisting the broom over a shoulder, "I've always wanted to fly."

The boys nodded at Risa and all three made a break for the mirror. Risa pulled in front of them, spinning the broom down in front of her before taking off. As Daisuke and Satoshi grabbed the large mirror and pulled it back to the kitchen area of the fake house Risa flew in circles around the police man who'd only made it halfway off the roof. It was balanced on a step that threatened to wobble from left to right if he moved the wrong way.

As Risa circled around him he shook a fist at her and shot ropes out. With every missed shot she laughed exuberantly, enjoying every moment of teasing.

"If I didn't know better, I really would think she was a witch, with her flying around and laughing like that," Daisuke said glancing back at Risa for a moment.

"It would probably be best if you didn't let her know that," Satoshi said.

They'd reached the house at last and set the mirror down with a heavy thud. The noise carried through the room and caught the police creature's attention. It roared and Risa took the opportunity to knock it off the roof, with a close flyby and a swish of the back half of her broom.

Furious the creature leapt to its feet and hissed at Risa, who waved at it, "If you want your pretty mirror back you'll have to take it from me," she said before darting towards the house.

"THIEF!" the creature roared and followed her, its arms making a terrible swishing, dragging noise as it ran.

Risa followed Satoshi's instructions to the letter, flying just close enough to where they had the mirror set up before darting up, pulling high above the mirror and shooting over it. The creature didn't even know it had reached the mirror before it hit, sinking in with a squelch. The glass rippled like a stone dropped in water then all was silent.

Satoshi and Daisuke walked around the mirror to look into the glass. The police creature stood on the other side, furious as it beat it's long arms on the glass, its wide mouth open in a silent bellow.

"Do you want to seal it, while I get Risa and the others out of here?" Satoshi asked Daisuke.

"You sealed the last one," Daisuke nodded.

Satoshi gave him a half wave before motioning to Risa to land. He then moved over to the jail and pulled the flimsy lock off, the Dark copies poured out relieved.

"If everyone will follow Risa out into the hallway and back to the entrance room Riku will be waiting to assist you," Satoshi told them, "And know that we give you our sincerest apologizes for tonight's events. If all goes according to plan we should have everyone back to normal before midnight."

He monitored the parade of people as they followed Risa (who was still flying) out of the room and down the hallway. From the corner of his eye he could see the tell-tale signs of magic as Daisuke sealed the mirror.

Once the room was emptied from all except the two tamers Satoshi made his way back to Daisuke, "We'll have to leave this one here for now. As long as no one else comes in here, it shouldn't be a problem"

"I was thinking the same thing," Daisuke said, before glancing down at his watch, it read a little past eleven, "We don't even have a whole hour left, Hiwatari, we've got to hurry if we want to get this done before midnight."

"Then let's get going. The Kaito-Cape is all that's left. I just hope Takashi has stayed away from it."

* * *

Ok, so this too wasn't the last chapter. But I can promise you that the next one will be. Why can I make such an outlandish promise? Because I've only got one more artwork to use to cause havoc! As always if you liked drop a review to say you did, if you didn't drop a review and tell me why.

~Dawn's Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, the last chapter. Yes I said the last chapter. This time I'm not kidding…so without further ado here's the story!

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi ran to the next room, and found themselves back where everything had started. Saehara had managed to calm everyone down and now they were all sitting in clusters playing what Daisuke could only guess was Duck, Duck, Goose.

Saehara was moderating each game, while glancing back at the door from time to time. When he saw Daisuke and Satoshi come in he ran over to them, "Have you guys figured out what's going on yet? Why hasn't anyone changed back?"

"We're working on it. Why is everyone playing Duck, Duck, Goose?" Daisuke asked.

"Actually, they're playing Monster, Monster, Mayhem," Saehara grinned, "It's a game I've made up where instead of choosing a goose someone from each group choses one monster to cause mayhem and another one to act as the 'hero' Then the mayhem monster and the hero from different groups get together and-"

"That's all fine and well, Takashi. But we have more important things to talk about. Have you seen a matching cape and hat set anywhere?" Satoshi interrupted him.

He thought for a moment before pointing back towards the stage, "The last time I saw those, Dark had dropped them on the stage. You don't think he ran off with them do you?"

"That's unlikely," Satoshi said.

"What do they have to do with all this anyway?" Saehara asked.

"They-" Daisuke started to answer but a loud crash from the corner with all of the people-turned-monsters caught their attention.

A ghoul was in the process of wrestling Hulk Hogan, probably not the real Hogan, but for the night Daisuke figured he was as Hulk as anyone else was.

"No, no, no!" Saehara shouted walking back over to break up the fight, "You aren't supposed to wrestle!"

"Niwa, let's go check out the stage," Satoshi whispered.

The two of them snuck over to the stage and searched for the cape and hat. Neither was anywhere to be seen when they heard another bellowing howl. One of the Werewolf's had jumped up from the circle he'd been sitting in and was grasping at his tail.

Both Daisuke and Satoshi stared in alarm as the Wearwolf struggled to put out the fire that had sprung up on the tip of his tail. Saehara ran over, clapping the tail between his two gloved hands, leaving behind one very grumpy Werewolf and a smoldering tail.

"What is going on?" Daisuke asked.

Before he could get an answer a Go Go Dancer began screaming as her boots were tugged off her feet and hoisted high into the air by unseen hands. The boots then began to pull off a complicated dance routine in midair before clattering back down to earth, one hitting the unfortunate woman on the head as it did.

"I think we know what happened to the cape and hat," Satoshi grumbled as more and more people were harassed by the invisible menace.

"How do we stop this one?" he mumbled to himself.

Daisuke wasn't listening, he'd noticed a slight shimmer in the air when there was a spot of trouble by anyone unfortunate enough to be standing or sitting by a black light. He watched a few more times and noticed the shimmer only when illuminated by the black lights.

"Hiwatari, are there any more black lights in this room that aren't turned on?" he asked.

"Yes, but they can only be switched on from the control room. What are you getting at, Niwa?"

"The Kaito-Cape. It shimmers when it's near a black light."

"Niwa, your powers of observation astound me sometimes! If we can locate it one of us can stun it with magic and then we can seal it." Satoshi grinned.

"Yep." Daisuke said, "Since you know the equipment so well why don't you go turn the lights on. I'll make sure it doesn't cause too much harm until then."

"Alright," Satoshi said before turning on his heel and bolting out of the room.

"Ok, I just have keep the invisible monster from doing anything too bad until Hiwatari gets back. I can do this," Daisuke said to himself, his eyes darting back and forth across the room, searching for signs of shimmering, "Hiwatari, please come back soon." Daisuke winced as a ball came soaring through the air past his head.

* * *

Satoshi skidded to a stop as he made it to the small control room he'd left hours ago. He almost couldn't believe everything that had happened since he'd last sat in the room's single chair. Dark had been foolish bringing Hikari artworks into a place that would see so many people in one night. What had he been thinking? Hadn't he known it was dangerous? Satoshi hated the fact that the thief was so cocky, he could have gotten them all killed.

" **This is why I do what I do, Master Satoshi."**

"Not now, Krad. I don't have time for your philosophical comments." Satoshi mumbled as he searched the control panel for the right switch.

" **You cannot deny it, you have seen the destruction caused tonight by Dark and the Niwas. If they hadn't brought the artworks they stole from us-"**

" **It is not the artworks fault, nor is it Niwas,"** Satoshi shot back, **"Besides that Dark only wanted to have fun. He had no way of knowing this would happen."**

As angry as he was at Dark for not telling him about the artwork he would not sink so low as to agree with Krad. The white angel had a way of twisting even the most simple of arguments to his own thinking, Satoshi wanted to be as little like him as possible. Even if it meant siding with Dark for once.

He spotted the right button and smashed it, causing the last panel of the screens to brighten with light from the sudden onslaught of the black lights being turned on all at once, "Got it!" He cried triumphant and darted back out of the room.

* * *

" **Diasuke watch what your doing!"** Dark yelled as they were pelted with the peel of a banana that Daisuke had thrown to get the glimmer's attention. He'd found a stash of fruit (probably Takashi's) hidden on the stage and had been making full use of it to keep the Kaito-Cape from going after anyone but himself.

Every time he'd spotted a glimmer he'd lobbed a different piece of fruit at it. This last time had come back to haunt him as the cape had eaten the banana and tossed the peel right back at Daisuke.

The redhead had dodged, but just as he was going back to the crate for another piece of fruit he'd slipped on the peel sending him flying onto his back, "Ouch." he said rubbing his head as he sat up.

The lights in the room all dimmed at once before flaring to life once more, this time helped by dozens of black lights stationed all across the room. Daisuke could see the glimmer clearly now. And so could the rest of the people.

"There!" one of them cried.

"That's the cause of all our trouble!" another shouted.

"Get it!" Saehara roared.

"Takashi, not you too," Daisuke sweat dropped. The crowd was ganging up on the glimmer, bumping heads with one another every time it darted out of their grasps. At last Saehara tackled it to the ground, trapping it in the wide folds of his father's trench coat. He held some of the ends down with his hands while other people helped hold down the rest of it.

The tan coat wriggled and writhed, a bump jumping up in the center every so often, but their grips held.

Satoshi came jogging back into the room to see the mess, "What happened?"

"It seems that our guests don't like being tricked by invisible monsters," Daisuke answered with a laugh, "We'd better seal it before they decide to take action."

The two moved over to the group, easing their way towards the trapped artwork so they didn't jostle anyone's hold off the coat. Daisuke waited until the artwork made another go for the center, grabbing the loose fabric under the bulge and making a bundle out of the whole thing. He tied the four ends of the coat together and held it by its arms.

"There we go. Now we'll just take this out of here and get everything settled. You all should be back to normal soon." he said with a grin.

The two tamers went back into the hall where Daisuke hung the bundled coat up on a loose hook on the wall. It still jumped and jiggled but it was trapped.

"It will take both of us to seal this one," Satoshi said, "The two components of the hat and cape will make it hard to handle for just one person and we need to get this right on the first try."

The two began to chant together at the bundle and it glowed alternating blue and purple. It stopped struggling and the light faded for a moment before exploding out, in blue and purple streaks, growing brighter as they shot out, through the building.

When it faded both Daisuke and Satoshi were left blinking spots out of their eyes, "Did it work?" Daisuke asked.

"We'll have to go check," Satoshi said taking the bundle off of the hanger, "Come on."

The two made their way back into the front room. They were greeted with cheers and applause as they walked in. Everyone was back to normal, their costumes returned to their previous states, and everyone who'd been changed into Dark copies found themselves normal again.

"It seems that it did work," Satoshi said.

"I'm glad, I don't know how we would have dealt with the mess if that hadn't worked," Daisuke said letting out a relieved sigh.

The front doors flew open and Wiz came bounding in, back in rabbit form followed closely by Emiko. She pushed her way through the crowd of people leaving the church and stomped up to Daisuke.

"Daisuke! What on earth were you thinking? Letting Dark bring all those dangerous artworks into this haunted house?!" she yelled, "Don't you know what could have happened? Not only did you create trouble for all these nice people, but what if you'd broken one of them? What if one had gotten away? What would you have done then?"

She continued to chew him out and Satoshi couldn't help but laugh, this crazy night was finally over.

* * *

That's it guys! That's the end of this story that took me far longer to write than I thought it would. I hope you all enjoyed the crazy adventure in Dark's Fun House, I know I had fun writing it.

I want to thank everyone who stuck with me this far, you guys are great.

Thanks!

~Dawns Out


End file.
